nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Toothless
Toothless is the name of Hiccup's Dragon in both the book series and film. In the books, Toothless is a young Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus, although it is originally believed he is a Common or Garden Dragon, while he's a larger, black Night Fury in the film adaptation. In the film, he is one of the first Dragons to be trained (as shown in How To Train Your Dragon 2, where Hiccup's mother had already trained a Stormcutter named Cloudjumper) and serves as one of the most major characters in the franchise. He is the quintessential Dragon in the series, and remains unrivaled in intelligence. He is presumed to be the only living Night Fury, at least on Berk and the surrounding Isles. In the book Toothless is Hiccup's hunting Common or Garden Dragon in the book series, who likes to cause mischief when he can. Physical Appearance & Personality Toothless is much smaller than any of the other young Vikings' Dragons. He is a young Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus, as discovered in How to Betray a Dragon's Hero, although it was originally believed he was an incredibly smallCommon or Garden Dragon (although Toothless was convinced that he was ah rare breed of Dragon called a Toothless Daydream). As Toothless's name suggests, he has no teeth. He is portrayed as being a dark-green color with red membranes in his wings. He is also small enough to sit on Hiccup's arm with relative ease. Toothless is incredibly disobedient, and like all Dragons very selfish and ungrateful, he is nonetheless quite attached to Hiccup. However, Toothless' behavior does have its drawbacks, especially when he manages to cause the entire young generation of theHairy Hooligans to be forced into exile by starting a fight at Thor's Day Thursday celebrations. To prevent Hiccup's father from being furious over how small and average his son's Dragon is, Hiccup's best friend Fishlegscomes up with a legend that Toothless is not a Common or Garden Dragon, but is, in fact, a very rare breed called Toothless Daydream and is possibly an offspring of a great Dragon-leader, King Daggerfangs. From then on, Toothless always claims that legend to be true. Toothless also has a huge crush on Stormfly, Camicazi's Mood Dragon. He often spends time with her and tries to impress her.Although selfish, Toothless is actually very attached to Hiccup. He even has a usual sleeping place in Hiccup's waistcoat. While he doesn't always listen, Toothless always manages to come through in the end. Whenever Hiccup is in trouble, he takes it upon himself to save his human. When the Red Rage attacked Flashburn's school, Toothless was temporarily overcome by power and fury. Hiccup's call for his Dragon snapped him out of it and helped his master escape. Toothless doesn't really like the idea of sharing Hiccup either. He was jealous of Wodensfang when he saw him in his spot in Hiccup's waistcoat, but they eventually become friends. Role in the books After returning home, Hiccup attempts to train Toothless based on advice from Gobber, but this turns out to be problematic as Toothless's disobedience causes Hiccup's many attempts to fail, eventually forcing him to resort to pampering. During practice for hunting with Fishlegs, Toothless finally agrees to be co-operative on the condition that he is told one joke for every fish he catches.At the eastern coast of Berk is an area known as Wild Dragon Cliff, Hiccup uses a Dragon basket to capture a Dragon for himself. Fishlegs escapes the area without a Dragon, meaning he is at risk of exile. Hiccup runs back in to the cave to get another for him and the two leave with a Dragon each (Horrorcow and Toothless). On Thor's Thursday, during the final part of the rite of passage, Toothless offends Fireworm (Snotlout's dragon) and there is a huge fight between them all. This means that the younger Vikings have all failed their rite and will be exiled. However, it is not long before two giant Sea Dragons arrive with a storm and Hiccup is turned to for help to speak with the Dragon. When Hiccup tells the Elders of the remaining Dragon's plan to eat them all, Hiccup decides to use this time to gather the boys and their dragons together and come up with a plan to stop the Green Death from killing anyone. Toothless decides not to go along with this as he thinks the plan is suicidal and he dislikes the giant dragon a great deal. The plan seems to be working until Hiccup is swallowed whole by the Green Death. When Toothless sees that all the wild and domestic Dragons have left out of fear, he concludes Hiccup is his only remaining family and saves him by making the Green Death sneeze. Hiccup eventually makes the Dragon explode, causing him to pass out. It is revealed in How to Steal a Dragon's Sword that Toothless is actually one of the King's Lost Things, items to identify the new King of the Wilderwest. Hiccup picks up the rest over the course of the books. However, due to trickery and thievery, Alvin manages to steal the other nine things, leaving Toothless the only lost thing in Hiccup's possession.Three hours pass and Hiccup wakes up to find that Toothless has "died" from his wounds. Hiccup correctly guesses he is only in a coma and goes to save him from being burnt at a traditional Viking funeral. Hiccup is recognized as a hero for his efforts and Toothless is saved from the fire. In the Film oothless appears as a Night Fury in the film, the rarest and most intelligent species of Dragon there is. He plays a similar role to his book counterpart. Physical Appearance & Personality Toothless is much larger than his book counterpart, being much bigger in size than Hiccup. He has jet-black scales covering his whole body, his sides having small light patches in a pattern similar to that of a manta ray. Toothless possesses two sets of wings (one main pair and one smaller pair near the base of his tail). He is missing the left side of his tail-fin, which he lost when Hiccup took Toothless down with his Mangler. This is later replaced by a mechanical fin that Hiccup constructs himself. Toothless has a rather large scar on his right shoulder/neck which is around a foot in length with a width of about an inch. Toothless's eyes are a bright green. They are located very near the front of his face giving him excellent depth perception and reflexes in flight. He can narrow his pupils to slits when threatened or angry, similar to that of a cat. But when he is docile or happy, his pupils dilate and become more dog-like. Toothless gets his name from his sets of retractable teeth. Toothless is the only Night Fury seen thus far in the franchise, so his physical appearance is all that can be studied to learn about Night Fury anatomy. He has two extremely large wings that allow him to do a vertical takeoff. Behind that is a set of smaller wings that aid in gliding. At the end of his tail he used to have yet another two wings that aided in steering and stability, but his left one is now missing. In How to Train Your Dragon 2, The spines on his head and forelegs are slightly longer. He also has three sets of extra plates growing on his lower jaw. He is also revealed to have a set of extended spines running along his back that aid him in making tight turns. Even he didn't know about them, but they were revealed by Valka. But other than that he is identical to how he looked in the first movie. Toothless is also a lot more playful than he was in the first movie. It is also revealed by Valka that Toothless is the same age as Hiccup. This may be another reason for how well the duo get along. He proves himself to be a very capable fighter, such as when he rushes to Hiccup's aid in his battle with the Monstrous Nightmare, Toothless quickly causes the larger Dragon to back down. Toothless also shows himself superior to most Vikings, as proven against Stoick in a quick skirmish. Toothless is very intelligent and seems to have a dry sense of humor, similar to Hiccup's, which he may have picked up from Hiccup. He doesn't take kindly to being offended or anyone offending or endangering his human friend but is usually playful, docile, maybe even a little teasing when not threatened. He also shows a great curiosity, imitating Hiccup's actions and mannerisms when they initially encounter one another like when he was observing Hiccup draw him, he then tries to draw with a tree branch. Toothless' intelligence shows many times throughout the film, being able to understand Hiccup's words and commands as well as agree with some of what he says. It is shown that he has become aware of Hiccup's crush on Astrid, even seeming to briefly tease him about it. Toothless actually can get display a bit of an attitude. He gives a Terrible Terror an extremely snide look when it is challenging him to a fight. He clearly understands his own strength, and is not always humble about it. He isn't Hiccup and Toothless share an unrivaled bond of friendship with one another. Hiccup refers to Toothless as his best friend often throughout the franchise, and even Astrid refers to him as that. The two spend almost all of their time together in the events following the movie. In Dragons: Riders of Berk Toothless sleeps in the house with Hiccup and follows him almost wherever he goes. None of the other Dragons are shown to have quite as much loyalty as Toothless. He is protective, supporting, and caring towards his rider. He's not just an amazing pet; he is Hiccup's closest friend.intimidated by Astrid and walks off with a sort of shoulder shrug and eye roll when she threatens to expose Hiccup's and Toothless's friendship to Stoick. He certainly displays an independent attitude when he takes both Hiccup and Astrid on a roller-coaster ride directly after Hiccup tells Astrid that he is harmless. Toothless does not seem to agree with Hiccup on that point. Toothless also smacks two Outcast guards with his tail as he leaves his cell to look for Hiccup. This attitude is usually hidden under his docile nature, but it comes out in comical ways from time to time. Category:Protagonists